Who Is She?
by KimonoKitty
Summary: Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. He met this one person which seems to be someone he remembers. Everytime they talk just for a small peep, his head starts to pound afterwards. He just couldn't remember where he saw her. Does he know her from childhood? Or was it all in his head? That smell of White Roses made him daze off thinking, "Who is she?" -Black Butler
1. Escaped

**~AnnaBelle' s POV~**

"Damn," I cursed under my voice. It was over dawn. The night sky was jet black speckled by bright lights. _I need a place to stay._ I knew this time of day will not be safe. I've been wondering around over two hours! Why was it so easy to escaped from that bloody bastard then trying to find shelter? I've should have planned this over.

**FLASHBACK (3rd POV)**

"Where is she?" a man asked. He couldn't wait to see her. His flabby belly bounced as he stood up. The only response he got was silent. He was already impatient. He couldn't held back his sexual tension. "Well? Don't just stand there! Fetch her immediately!" A maid trembled when she saw the dark aura around him. "Yes m-master," she stuttered. She hurriedly walked her way through a flight of stairs and rapidly knocked on a door. "Master wants to see her." On the other side, there was a cruel maid opposite of the other. She grabbed a petite girl's hair dragging her head up to her own face. "Why are you his favorite!?" The girl replied with a blank face. She only gave her a foolish look representing hers. She hissed once more and carelessly threw the girl onto the floor. The other maid yelled at the woman and helped the girl up. She tried checking the girl's face to see any bruises or marks, but the girl swatted her hand away. She lend her into the wash room and started cleansing the girl's body. When the maid was done, the girl was dressed in a black lacy dress. The neckline draped over her bare shoulders while the frilled lace caressed her snow white skin. The length of the dress was made from pure silk which dragged on the floor when she walked. The maid managed to pull long black stockings to her slender legs that reached to her mid-thigh. The girl frowned. She hated what she had to be dressed in. The black laces would tore her innocent look. "Go," the maid whispered in order. The girl slowly walked towards two golden doors. She clenched her hands into a fist and pushed one of the handles. She crept in seeing a big figure sitting on a kings bed. Candles were lit flickering shadows on her body. "Annabelle. Don't you look dashing in your gown," the man chuckled slightly while looking at her head to toe. Annabelle growled in disgust making sure he didn't heard. "Come, sit on my lap," he smirked patting his lap. Annabelle walked over to the nasty man. Without warning, the man snatched her wrists and pinned her small body down creasing the bed sheets. He reached under her dress rubbing her soft skin. Before he could go any further, his ears were blinded from an ear-splitting sound. Annabelle was holding a gun that the man placed on a desk near the bed. The bullet went straight to his stomach. He anguished over the pain. The crimson red liquid oozed ruining the dress Annabelle had on. The red grew larger on her dress not until she pushed him down making a thump on the floor. When the man tried reaching for his phone, Annabelle shoved the gun into his head causing him to fall back. "Go to Hell, old man," she spewed. That was the last words he heard from the silent girl. The trigger was pulled causing everything he saw to black out. Annabelle reached into a cabinet drawing out a beaten down cloak. Without having to hesitate, she ran into a window and leapt leaving glass shards on the ground.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I chuckled under my breath. I uttered the last words once more. "Go to Hell, old man."

**Author's Note**

**So, how was it? Yeah, not very happy-like. I promise, there will be some happy scenes but some very heart-breaking moments. I didn't get to finish because I took a vacation to Universal Studio in Orlando, Florida! WAHOO! More chapters will be coming up but you know, teens have school! Don't worry, I've been writing in my journal for a long time and I decided I wanted to share it for you Kuroshitsuji lovers. More like fangirls. And fanboys. LOL! Please, feel free to comment of how I'm doing. Thanks! Ciao, Meow~!**


	2. Move From My Way

**~Ciel's POV~**

I looked out the carriage window only seeing complete darkness. "Are we there yet? It's already midnight and I have not had my dinner yet," I snapped at my butler, Sebastian. "Young master. I believe we have a slight problem." I said nothing. I waited for him to continue. "There seems to be a person blocking our passage to the bridge." _So much for my hunger._ The carriage halted into a stop.

**~AnnaBelle's POV~**

_Good. Someone is still out in the night. _A large carriage stopped in front of me. I saw a man sitting on top of the cart. I could tell he was a butler by the was he was dressed. His tall hat hid his face. I crept closer but stopped when he looked up and glared at me. His eyes were a bright pure blood color. I kept my guard down and moved back just a little. It was very unusual but I thought again and touched my left eye. The tall man reached for the door handle and out stepped was a boy just around my age. But it seems he is a bit older. I could sense his deep, dark aura. I couldn't make out his appearance because of the darkness. "You are blocking the passage way. Move out of the way," he said in a stern and annoyed voice. I furrowed my eyebrows. "I need a place to stay," I answered.

**~Ciel's POV~**

"I need a place to stay," the person answered. The voice was small and soft but commanding at the same time. The hooded figure was small. _It must be a girl._ I frowned. "I'm not just letting a stranger stay at my mansion. Now, move out of the way." I replied. I turned away and started heading in not until her voice came again. "I'll work for you. For _free. _Just provide my needs and I'll work." I wasn't looking forward to hire anybody. But again, it was for _free._ On second thought, the trio were doing such a sloppy job. Especially Mey-Rin. She was developing a feeling for Sebastian. "Fine." I stepped onto my carriage and waited for the girl to sit down. As soon the door closed behind her, the carriage started slowly at first but grew faster at the second. I stared at the girl. All I could see was the cloak and the person's tiny curved lips. The lips did not smile or frown. It was emotionless.

**~AnnaBelle's POV~**

I never took a look at the boy. I could sense his eyes piercing right through the back of my head. What was there to look? "We have arrived, young master," the butler calmly announced. I turned my head and surprised to see how big the mansion was. This boy must hold a very rich deed. The door was opened and I followed him out into the opening. I saw four figures standing on the top of the long stairway. The first was a tall man wearing a white chef's coat. He had dirty blonde hair, electric blue eyes, a cigarette in his mouth, and a flamethrower in his right hand. The second was a maid. She was around her young adult ages. She had cherry red hair that was pulled back and huge glasses with an awfully large crack. The third had strawberry-blonde hair, big turquoise eyes, a straw hat hanging at the back of his neck, and gardener gloves and clothing. The final was an elder sitting on a red velvet fusion drinking tea I have not yet known of. "What is your name?" the boy suddenly questioned. "Anna. AnnaBelle." "Very well. I am Ciel Phantomhive. You will be working for me now.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**FYI, AnnaBelle is twelve years old. Well, we all know that Ciel is thirteen. You might already know that the tea the elder was drinking was green tea from Japan and China. Stay tuned for chapter three! Ciao, Meow~**


	3. Introducing

**Still Progressing!**


End file.
